queen bees, wanna bees and geeks boarding school
by xDanceMomsxHouseofAnubisx
Summary: The house of anubis gang my way. nina is american she has been there for 2 weeks. there is no mystery. but who is going to win micks heart? mamber v mickara, fabina and patrome. Rated T to be safe.
1. Cat fights,and mud puddles

Ok here is another story by me thanks 4 all the reviews. This story is called…. The Queen Bee, the wanna bee's and the geeks!

Amber's pov:

That stupid little…what do you call that person on a broomstick? Oh yeah WITCH! If Mara thinks she can just steel my boyfriend she has to come down a notch. I am AMBER MILLINGTON! The most popular girl in school. The queen bee and she needs to be taught a lesson! Mara Jeffary welcome to hell!

Mara's pov:

I AM GOING TO GET MICK! YOU MARK MY WORD AMBER MILLINGTON! There are cheerleading trials tomorrow I am going to take her spot as head. Just you wait and see. Amber Millington Mara Jeffary is coming out to get you!

Nina's pov:

I wish Mara and amber would make up. Every one of the girls is having arguments. Amber and Mara and me and Patricia well we don't argue more like death glares. She is growing on me though. Apparently there is cheerleading tryouts I'm not going to audition. What's the point? I think I will just stay with Fabian tomorrow. But I'm sure there is going to be a fight for heads cheerleading and that fight is going to be with Amber and Mara. Oh joy…. (**a\n not the real joy it's just something us brits say)**

Patricia's pov:

URG. Nina is so annoying I hate her. But she is growing on me. Oh no I can NOT be friends with that weirdo! Oh there is Jerome!

**The next day **

**~~~~~~At cheerleading tryouts~~~~~~~**

Coach: alright ladies first up I have an announcement even if you were in the squad last year does not mean you will be in it this time unless you are in your last year (a\n its their second to last year)

Amber: but sir I was captain last year so shouldn't I still be in it? (Whining)

Coach: what year are you in Miss Millerton

Amber: second to last.

Coach: then no I just said the rules Miss Millerton; you will audition like the rest of them.

Amber: FINE, AND ITS MILLINGTON! (Shouting)

Mara: (Mumbling) spoilt brat.

Amber: what was that fat face?

Mara: oh it's on Barbie!

(Mara and amber fighting)

(**a\n ok so I would like you to think of the house of Anubis field outside you know the on were Mick and Mara train. O so there is this giant muddy puddle yes has you got that now close your eyes and picture it have you? Ok. Good. Bow open and read on)**

Amber and Mara continue to fight while the others are auditioning when Nina and Fabian walk by they stop (Nina and Fabian) and watch the fight

Nina: guys come on stop just talk this out (says while trying to break up the fight)

Both: stay out of this American (a\n Nina and Amber aren't mates at the mo)

Both: (push Nina)

Nina falls into the mud accidently knocking Fabian in as well.

**Ok so there is chapter 1 as you can tell fabina and patrome and mamber\mickara is in this story some chapters will have cliff hangers and others won't. I am really enjoying this story and will write more soon.**


	2. Insults, and stand up's

Hey, it's me with my second chapter this has to be my favourite story to write. It's about everything and anything so in your reviews would you gives me ideas I will take any. Thanks OMG I forgot the disclaimer. I have took too much of the page up to now with it so I just don't own house of Anubis are the characters just my ideas.

Previously on queen bees, want to bees and geeks= boarding school….

Both: (amber and Mara) push Nina

Nina and Fabian fall into the mud

Nina: ahhhhhhhhhhh!

Fabian: ahhhhhhhhhhh!

Nina's pov:

OMG I'm soooooooooooo sorry Fabian! I exclaimed.

Fabian: it's fine you didn't do anything. (Turns to Mara and Amber)|WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU TWO? JUST BECAUSE YOU TO ARE HAVING THIS STUPID FIGHT OVER MICK DOES NOT MEAN YOU HAVE TO TAKE IT OUT ON NINA!

Amber: oh shut up Fabian anyway it's an improvement than her real look.

Nina: (sobbing) come on Fabian let's go and change.

Fabian: (comforts Nina) in a sec neens. What is wrong with you two (there both snickering)

Mara: (hears her name) oh look-y it's my turn got to go Barbie and…losers.

**Ok I know super short but it was just a short-y this episode promise longer episode soon. Anyway bad Mara and Amber by the way I know there out of character but it's not the real house of Anubis is it so It don't really matter. Oh g2g**

**Seeya!**


	3. Do i like him? and cheerleading tryouts

Hiya I only have 1 review but I 3 writing this so off we go….

Previously on queen bees, wanna bees and the geeks.

Mara: (hears her name) oh look-y it's my turn bye Barbie and…..losers

Amber's pov:

Amber: OMG IAM NOT LETTING HER TAKES MY PLACE!

Fabian: is that all you care about? Yourself?

Amber: mostly yes but I do care about my shoes too

Fabian: selfish cow (muttering)

Nina: (giggles slightly but still sobbing)

Amber: what was that Fabian

Fabian: nothing

Amber: I'm sure you said something

Nina: oh give it a break Amber he didn't say anything

Amber: oh shut up you geek, no one likes you. (Struts off)

Those ugly little geeks I hate those two. Nina is just a cow and I'm telling you well me that it is such an improvement to her look, being covered in mud.

Nina's pov

Nina's sobbing

Fabian: don't listen to what amber says. She has her head in the clouds here let me help you up (he is already up)

Nina: thanks (grabs his hand)

(While pulling her up Fabian slips again and Nina falls face first in the mud)

Fabian: I am sooooo sorry Nina

Nina: it's ok .

Oh my gosh I think I might like Fabian. He is always helping me and apologises for things that is not his fault.

(They both stand out of the mud)

Nina: look here IS the changing rooms remember we still have are drama kits we can get changed in there and clean up

Fabian: ok meet me by that tree (points to the tree) when you're done and if I'm not there please waiting for me

Nina: ok sounds like a plan

(They go opposite directions to get changed)

**IN CHEERLEADING TRYOUTS:**

**Mara's performance: A-N-U-B-I-S GO GO ANUBIS ANUBIS **

**GIVE ME AN A **

**GIVE ME A N**

**GIVE ME A U **

**GIVE ME A B**

**GIVE ME A I**

**GIVE ME A S**

**ANUBIS! (SCREAMS BADLY) **

**(DOES A DOUBLE LIP AND TRIES A CARTWHEEL BUT FALLS)**

**Amber's performance:**

**WERE ANU-BIS AND WERE NO LOS-RS **

**SCIENCE CHAMPION**

**SPORTS STAR**

**GEEKS**

**GOTHS**

**PRANKSTERS**

**AND MOST IMPORTANT ME-E-E-E**

**RANDOM PERSON WHO DIDN'T GET THROUGH: WELL SHE HAS THE SNOBBY PART DOWN! (MUMBLES)**

**COACH: OK SO THE PEOPLE WHO GET THROUGH ARE… BECCA PARKERS, MICHELLE SANDERS, LUCY EARNGOLD AND A…..**

_**OHHHHH CLIFFHANGER I 3 DOING THOSE. THIS TOOK AGES BUT I ENJOYED WRITING IT.**_


	4. AN

Hiya! Sorry I have not up-loaded all week it's just I had the most hectic week. I'm in omyr 7 and just joined the drama club. So on Monday I was tired after having a hockey match (I scored a goal (yay). Tuesday I was busy at home and on Wednesday it was my first day at drama club we found out what groups we were n and it's a promenade and that we only have two weeks on Thursday to get it perfect also on Wednesday I went to Liverpool unervisity with half of the year. And on Thursday I had another drama practice and my mate come over and we had to go to modern dance and I felt so ill, then on Friday I Had to re do my room so I was half asleep and I had to bring my geography homework in that was half done for us all to be told to take it back and add on 6 grid references and make it nice (it had to parts the homework) and then I had to get my science homework at lunch and I only had 10 minutes to eat then finally me and the drama club (only years 7,8,9 went ten and eleven were busy.

OMG I'm tired just writing this so I g2g I will upload tonight if ii have a chance my mates coming over to sleep.

Seeya!


	5. Suprise & Personal changes

Hiya, ok so I haven't done any writing on here in 4ever 'coz I had a play rehearsal like every day and I was waiting for the hate mail to go down ok so on we go

Amber's pov:

**Coach: and finally Amber Madras**

**Amber: It's Millington**

**Coach: no Amber I said what is right. You did not get through. Now that's all so the rest please go home.**

OMG I Amber Millington didn't get through in cheerleading. I will make head cheerleader. No matter what happens. Well at least Mara didn't make it either. There goes the talking imaginary person again

**Coach (on school speaker): A new addition to the cheerleading squad is….. **

Oh yay it might be me. What am I thinking it WILL be me.

**Coach: Nina Martin! That is all.**

**Amber: WHAT!**

Nina, Nina martin the biggest geek, except Fabian in the school got into the squad. Well its official all the nerds and losers are in the squad. Well there is only one thing to do…..Turn into a geek.

_**Ok so super short but I wanted to leave it there. Anyway Amber turning into a geek this should be interesting to write! Well SEEYA!**_


End file.
